Recently, three-dimensional (3D) printers have been widely used to form 3D objects. 3D printing is conceptually the opposite of subtractive manufacturing methods used to form 3D objects by cutting or partially removing materials. That is, 3D printing is an additive manufacturing method used to form 3D objects by adding layers. Various additive techniques are used for 3D printing.